two time travelers
by NcisPartyInTheTardis
Summary: the Doctor and Rose have been together ever since they found out she can't die. what will they run into together while they explore about the universe?
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Rose noticed as she stepped out of the TARDIS the first thing I noticed was that it was, or that it at least felt like the middle of winter. She quickly started rubbing her bar arms trying to warm herself up. They Doctor and her had just come to visit her mom after going to the plant Vicvo. She was dressed in her usual jeans, but his time wore a spaghetti strap tank top with no jacket for the planet had been a hot and humid jungle.

'Oh would you look at that seems as though I brought you back a little late again' he said with a goofy grin on his face 'looks as if we are say, maybe a few weeks, so not to late' he rambled on looking around as he closed the TARDIS door behind him. It's after doing so that he looked over at Rose and realized what she was dressed in. he quickly shook his jacket off of his shoulder and put it on her own.

'Thanks' Rose said as she put her arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

'Well I can`t have my companion freezing on me now can I?' he said looking down at her as they stood a foot apart. 'How would I ever explain to your mother that out of all things that could have happened to you, you froze to death just down the street from where she lives'

'She would probably slap you into your next regeneration' Rose said smiling up at him

They looked into each other's eyes before they slowly leaned in and let their lips touch. It was a simple kiss nothing to heated but not a quick peck either.

'When are we going to tell your mother?' the doctor asked pulling away from Rose`s lips.

'Do you mean, when are we going to tell her that we are together? Or when we are going to tell her that I am now part of the TARDIS and the TARDIS is now a part of me which means as long as she lives so will I?' she said starting to walk towards her mothers flat.

'Both' the Doctor replied following beside her 'you will have to tell her eventually. You know that right?'

'I guess we could tell her on this trip.' Rose said grabbing the Doctors hand 'the sooner we get it over with the quicker we can stop hiding it.'

'This trip it is then' he said as they started up the steps to the flat.

Rose gave a quick knock on the door but nobody answered. So she took out her key and let the Doctor and herself in. the flat was quiet only the quiet noise of a radio left on in the kitchen could be heard.

'Guess she went out for a bit' said Rose popping herself down onto the couch and grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. This was kind of a routine that she did when ever her mother wasn't home to fill her in on what she had missed while she had been out seeing the universe.

Rose had only been sitting and watching the latest update on the news for about a minute when there was a quick and loud knock on the front door.

'I'll get it' the Doctor said going to the door 'just know that if it is one of your mothers friends then I am not going to sit around and'

'and what?' asked mickey as the opened the door to reveal him standing behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

"And listen to those old fools babble on" the Doctor replied back with a smile starting to spread across his face. "Hello Mickey, what brings you here?"

"I heard the TARDIS materialize" Mickey replied looking over the Doctors shoulder to see if he could catch a gimps of Rose. "May I come in?"

The Doctor turned to walk back to the living room, while Mickey closed the front door behind him then followed the Doctor. When the Doctor reached Rose he sat down beside her on the couch and put his arm across the back of the couch behind Rose. Mickey noticed this as he stood by the door to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Rose asked not taking her eyes off of the telly in front of her.

"I was" Mickey said waiting to see how she would react.

"Mickey!" Rose almost yelled as she stood up, ran across the room and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I missed you"

"Missed you too" he said trying to breath through the hug. "People do need to breath you realise?"

Rose stepped away mumbling a sorry through her smile. The doctor then stood and put his arm around Rose`s hip on instinct.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mickey. Ignoring it he turned his eyes to meet Roses again.

"So how long have you ben gone?" Mickey asked looking between Rose and the Doctor "The way you acted when you saw me made it seem as if it had been a while for you"

"How long have I been gone" asked Rose not answering the question just yet.

"It's been almost two months since the last time you were here" Mickey replied looking a little worried as to why Rose didn't answer his question but decided to avoid it "So, how long?"

Rose instinctively leaned into the Doctor for comfort. The Doctor held her a little tighter letting her know that he was there for her no matter the outcome. Rose looked Mickey right in the eye and said "Its been 10 years for me"

Mickey frowned looking at Rose "Is this some kind of joke? You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you, I mean your hair does look more natural but other than that I see no change.

"And you won't, I'm going to stay how I am now for a very long time" Rose said worried about how he would reply to that but also trying to hid her smile because she knew that in spite of all of this she will be able to be with the Doctor forever. "it happened when I became the Bad Wolf. When the TARDIS became a part of me she changed me. My DNA has been changed to that some what of a time lords. I will age as slowly as the time lord but if I need to regenerate my face won't change."

All of this information was almost too much for Mickey he took a seat on the couch trying to processes all of what he had just heard. When he looked up at the Doctor he saw that he was whispering something into Roses ear which mad her grin and laugh out loud, it was in that moment that this was a good thing this meant she could spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Mickey was happy for the two of them, he realized in that moment he no longer had any feelings for Rose and she and the doctor were meant to be.

He was just about to voice that opinion when he heard the front door to the flat open and Jackie's voice "Rose is that you?"

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love hearing what you guys like and don't like it helps me so much to make sure I get the story how you like it. Please R&R**


End file.
